


Plans and the Unplanned

by Lumeleo



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alpha Sanada Genichirou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Atobe Keigo, Unplanned Pregnancy, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28098273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeleo/pseuds/Lumeleo
Summary: Genichirou's supposed to leave for the weekend for his bachelor party, but he can't stop worrying. Keigo is doing his best to convince Genichirou everything will be fine.As it happens, this is not untrue, though the details are not entirely what they expected.
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Sanada Genichirou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: Variations on a Theme (The Theme is Tango Pair and kids)





	Plans and the Unplanned

**Author's Note:**

> Do I need a third story where these two decide to elope because wedding plans plus pregnancy is getting too much for Keigo? Yes, yes I do.

“Are you sure everything will be fine?”

“Genichirou, for the love of God, I swear I’m going to push you out the door myself and lock you outside until they pick you up if you don’t stop dallying.” Keigo set his hands on his hips and lifted his eyebrows in challenge. “Or are you seriously going to tell your friends you can’t bear to leave me behind for two days?”

“It’s not that. I just know how tired you have been lately.” Genichirou frowned. “Maybe you should just come along with us?”

“Or maybe you can stop fussing and trust that I’m actually a grown man who can take care of himself for the weekend.” Keigo chuckled. “Especially since I think there’s enough precooked food in the fridge to feed me for the whole week.”

“Yes, well, I know how picky you can get.” Genichirou sighed, running a hand over his hair. Sometimes he wished he still had his childhood cap to tug at when he was feeling awkward like this. “I just… I don’t know. I think I got kind of thrown off when your trip had to be rescheduled.” He certainly hadn’t been this worried when Keigo had been planning on going off to a spa with his friends the same weekend.

“Really? Usually I’m the one who’s upset about things not going as planned.” Keigo paused, taking on a thoughtful look. “So, what exactly is it that you think might happen?”

“At the moment, I could give you a whole list.” His instincts were basically screaming at him to stay home to protect his mate, or perhaps bring him along.

“Let’s narrow it down to the three top ones. And only something that could actually happen, please,” Keigo added before he could even say anything. “So, no bear attacks or the like.”

“You never know. Bears are surprisingly smart.” Genichirou sighed as Keigo gave him a sharp look. “Right. Well, you might get lonely or bored, and be in a foul mood when I get back. Or you might get carried away working on something and forget to get enough food and sleep. Or you could realize you actually prefer me gone and want to call the whole thing off while you still can.”

“Okay, first off, I said stick to only things that could actually happen. If I was going to back away I would have done that years ago. You’re very much stuck with me now.” Keigo stepped closer to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “As for the others… would you feel better if I invited a couple of my friends to come keep me company? I’m sure a few of them can come over for an afternoon even if they couldn’t make the whole weekend.”

“I suppose it would at least keep you from being lonely.” Genichirou nodded slowly. “Can you resist dragging them into some wedding-related project? You’re supposed to be resting.” Sure, Keigo was famous for his never-ending stamina, but he had really been spreading himself thin with all the details of the wedding preparations.

“No wedding work at all, I promise. Well, we might do some more planning for our spa trip, but I promise that’s it.” Keigo chuckled. “I do need an actual break to have the energy for the final stretch.”

“I guess I’ll take your word for it.” Genichirou sighed, running his fingertips along the side of Keigo’s face. “Now, try to remember it, okay? The last thing I want is you exhausting yourself so badly while preparing the wedding that you won’t be able to actually enjoy the day itself.”

“I’ll remember, you worrywart.” Keigo leaned into his touch, a teasing smile on his lips. “And you, try to actually enjoy your time with your friends and not spend the whole weekend stressing about me. You’re going to need all your energy for the final stretch, too.”

“Duly noted.” Genichirou grinned, unable to stop himself. “Just another month to go, and I can call you my husband.”

“And it’s going to be a very busy month for both of us, so go enjoy your weekend off.” Keigo stole a proper kiss this time. “I’ll be fine.”

It wasn’t like Genichirou could do anything but believe it.

*

By the following evening, Genichirou was less worried.

Now, this wasn’t to say he was entirely calm, wasn’t sure it was even possible with how anxious he had been before leaving. However, he found he could actually enjoy his time with his friends. Sure, Niou and Marui kept trying to cause mischief, but for the most part they all managed to simply relax. It had been a while since they had managed to spend time together like this, and hot springs and drinking was an excellent way to do that.

Of course, all the calm fled his mind the moment his phone rang, making him jump before scrambling for the phone. His friends had teased him about keeping it within arm’s reach the whole time, but it had been the only way he managed to actually relax. Seeing the name on the screen, Genichirou feared his worries might have been founded in reality.

“Mukahi?” Genichirou frowned, waving off Seiichi’s curious look as he answered the call. “Is something wrong? Did something happen with Keigo?”

“Right. Atobe told us not to call you because you’re going to fuss too much, but I think this is serious enough to ignore that.” Gakuto sighed, clearly trying to sound exasperated, but Genichirou heard a hint of worry in his tone. “He fainted after standing up from the couch.”

“What?” Genichirou’s heart stopped for a bit. “Did he get hurt? Is he all right?”

“Kabaji caught him, so he didn’t hit himself on anything. Still, everyone got kind of freaked out, so right now Jirou’s got him basically pinned down and we’re prescribing movies and snacks.”

“Thank you.” Genichirou sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I don’t suppose you managed to get him to go to the doctor?” Seiichi looked worried now, setting a hand on Genichirou’s shoulder. It was very much appreciated at the moment.

“No, he keeps claiming it’s just a fluke from standing up too fast, and he’s fine. Still, we decided we’re turning this visit into a sleepover. Knowing how stubborn the bastard is, he’d probably go for a run the moment he’s alone just to prove that he’s fine.”

“Thank you.” Not that words could sufficiently express his gratitude as it fought with worry for the most overwhelming emotion in his heart right now. “I’m — I don’t —” He wanted to say he would hurry home at once, but that would mean abandoning his friends when they had come out for the weekend specifically to spend time with him.

Before he could actually voice anything resembling a proper plan, Seiichi had stolen his phone. “Ah, hello. What’s going on?”

Seiichi listened to what was probably another summary of the situation, nodding a few times and asking clarifying questions. Finally, he glanced at Genichirou with a look rather reminiscent of his captain days.

“Right. We’ll get Genichirou home by tonight. I hope you can hold down the fort until then?” Seiichi nodded, his smile rather muted but there. “Excellent. Thank you. Try to keep him distracted, hmm?”

Genichirou frowned as Seiichi ended the call. “What are you planning?”

“Genichirou.” Seiichi smiled as he handed the phone back to him, but there was steel in his eyes. “We both know you couldn’t enjoy yourself for a moment if you’re worried about him. And, from what I heard, I couldn’t blame you.”

“Still. Keigo told me not to worry about him, and here I am, ruining the weekend for everyone.”

“He told you not to worry about him just because you’re not there. Clearly this is a reason beyond that. And besides, the reason we’re here is literally because you’re going to get married soon. We can’t exactly claim to celebrate your relationship and then get angry that you have a life beyond us.”

“But what if I am just overreacting?”

“Genichirou.” Seiichi set a hand on his shoulder and waited until Genichirou met his eyes. “If this is something serious, none of us could forgive ourselves for holding you back. And if it does turn out to be nothing, we’ll still be glad that we didn’t force you to worry needlessly. He’s your mate. If there’s any chance that he is unwell, you need to be with him.” Seiichi shook his head. “God knows you’re the only one with any hope of getting him to actually see a doctor.”

“Right.” Genichirou sighed. “I just — I was supposed to be spending time with you all.”

“And you have. However, circumstances change.” Seiichi shook his head. “Now, go get your things together. I’ll inform the others, and then Renji and I will drive back with you. The others can stay, so you don’t have to feel guilty about inconveniencing others.”

“What about inconveniencing the two of you?” Even so, he had to admit he felt rather relieved about not being alone with this.

“None of that, now. We’re looking after you, as friends should.” Seiichi’s lips twitched. “And if you are really worried about that, perhaps after the wedding’s over, we can schedule another getaway that includes Keigo? We’ll even let him pick somewhere fancy.”

“Right. We’ll — we’ll do that.” Genichirou breathed in, trying to ground himself. “…Thank you.”

“Thank me once we’re sure Keigo is fine.” Seiichi nodded. “Now, go. We’re leaving as soon as we’re ready.”

He didn’t need more encouragement.

*

“I still think you’re blowing this out of proportion.”

“Perhaps so, but I’d rather make sure.” Genichirou sighed, folding his arms over his chest. The clinic was hardly busy on the weekend, but the wait was still getting on his nerves. “Even if you are right and it’s nothing, I’d rather make sure.”

“And you are not going to let it be until you can be sure. I know, I know.” Keigo offered him a small smirk. “I’d say I’ve just overworked myself once again, but I know that wouldn’t exactly help my case.”

“Indeed not.” Genichirou lifted his eyebrows. “Once we get out of here, we’re going home and I’m going to make sure you get plenty of rest.”

“Are you going to keep me in bed?” Keigo grinned. “I suppose I could live with that.”

Genichirou scoffed, but just then Keigo finally got called in. At Keigo’s beckoning, Genichirou followed along. Good. He probably would have worried himself to an early grave if he had to sit in the waiting room all by himself.

Genichirou stood to the side without comment as Keigo recalled the details of the incident, biting his tongue so he wouldn’t cut in. He hadn’t even been present, after all; he probably shouldn’t try to correct Keigo on what had happened.

The doctor nodded along, asking questions and making notes. Most of it was rather basic, but one inquiry did make Genichirou pay attention.

“Is it possible that you could be pregnant?”

Keigo blinked, then glanced at Genichirou. “Ah. I… suppose it’s possible?” He blinked. “We haven’t exactly been trying, but we also haven’t been using birth control outside my heats.”

“We figured that the chances outside heats are so small, we might as well leave that much to chance.” Genichirou frowned. “Do you think…”

“It would certainly explain some of the symptoms, particularly the fatigue and the dizziness.” The doctor nodded. “How about we do a couple of tests to make sure?”

Genichirou had to force himself to stay calm as Keigo got ushered back and forth for a bit. By the time the doctor sat them down again, he was ready to burst. Keigo seemed just as out of sorts. “Well?"

“Obviously the blood tests will take some time to bring results, but for now, I can say one thing for certain.” The doctor’s serious look turned into a smile. “Congratulations. You are pregnant, Atobe-san.”

Genichirou’s heart skipped a beat. “That — are you sure?”

“The urine tests are very reliable, in particular when combined with the other symptoms. For a definite answer you’ll want to wait for the blood test results, but I don’t expect that to change anything. I would recommend a proper prenatal appointment and an ultrasound examination to get a better understanding of where you are at the moment.” The doctor turned to her bookshelf and picked out a few pamphlets. “Now, while your symptoms are most likely due to pregnancy, we can at least do our best to ease them. First off, here are some recommendations on nutritional supplements.”

It felt like forever before they made it out of the clinic, yet Genichirou didn’t remember much of what was said. He snapped back to attention as Keigo turned to him. “Well. I know you said we would go straight home, but considering the news, I would suggest going out to eat instead.”

“Right. I suppose this does call for a celebration.” At last, Genichirou managed a faint smile, the news starting to sink in at last. “We’re going to have a baby.”

“So it seems.” Keigo returned his smile, reaching for Genichirou’s hand and giving it a squeeze. “I would say I hope this helps you feel calmer, but I don’t actually expect you to fuss any less.”

“I’ll try not to get too unbearable, but I’m afraid that’s the extent of what I can promise.” Genichirou chuckled.

“I will take what I can get.” Keigo took a couple of steps towards where they had left their car, then stopped. “Fuck.”

“What?” Genichirou blinked. “What’s wrong?”

“The wedding.” Keigo closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I’m probably not going to get any more energetic in the next month, and there’s still so much to do. How are we supposed to get a wedding together with this on top of everything else?”

“If anyone can find a way, it’s you. That, or find a way around it.” Genichirou shook his head. “You are Atobe Keigo. I have full faith in your abilities to tackle any challenge.”

“This particular set of challenges involves you as well.” Keigo smiled again. “Good thing I already know you’re not going anywhere.”

“Never.” He leaned in to press a kiss to Keigo’s cheek. “Just tell me what you need me to do, whatever it is.”

“For now? Take me to the place with the excellent steak.” Keigo chuckled. “And as for what comes after that, we’ll discuss all that over dinner.”

That was, Genichirou decided, very acceptable.

*

“Are you sure this is fine?”

“I think it’s a bit too late to worry about that, isn’t it?” Keigo lifted his eyebrows, but he was smiling as he carefully wrote another address on an envelope. “Besides, we already told our families, and both our teams know at least something is going on. I doubt anyone’s actually going to get upset at us for canceling before we even got the invitations out. Not anyone who matters, at least.”

“Oh, that’s not what I was worried about.” Genichirou lifted his eyebrows. “I was more concerned that you might decide you want the big party after all.”

“I’ve considered that, yes.” Keigo shrugged. “However, there’s no way I could get it just like I want, not without giving away more control than I’m comfortable with. I’d rather cancel everything eat the cost of the deposits than throw a party I’m not entirely satisfied with.”

“As long as you are sure.” Genichirou sealed another envelope and passed it over to Keigo to be addressed.

“Yes, I’m sure.” Keigo paused, reaching over to touch Genichirou’s hand. “The paperwork’s done, and once I’m not quite so tired, we’ll have a party with all those who matter. For now, I’m going to focus on feeling better and on the two most important people in my life.” Keigo smiled. “Nothing could be more important than that.”

“I will take your word for it, then.” Genichirou reached for another printed card to slide into an envelope. However, he paused to read over the text once again. For such a short message, it certainly managed to say a lot.

_‘Dear friends and family, you may have expected a wedding invitation. However, due to unforeseen circumstances, there will not be a wedding reception, and therefore no invitation. Instead, you may consider this an announcement of our marriage, which took place on X.X.20XX. A proper party will follow as soon as our surprise guest allows for it to happen without too much stress._

_With all our love, Sanada Genichirou, Keigo, and plus one’_

There would still be questions, of course, and perhaps protests that they had missed out on an actual reception. However, Keigo was right. The people who actually mattered to them would be more concerned with their happiness and well-being than anyone else.

Perhaps, everything would be fine after all.


End file.
